


to first encounters and happy ever afters

by springsunset



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, I don't know a lot about Paris I'm sorry, Inspired by Wonwoos Perfume, Jeon Wonwoo is a model, Kim Mingyu is a writer, Love at First Sight, Love at First Smell, M/M, This Was A Random Saturday Morning Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsunset/pseuds/springsunset
Summary: Where Mingyu falls in love with a raven-eyed, curly-haired boy and his perfume in the beautiful streets of Paris.





	to first encounters and happy ever afters

**Author's Note:**

> So... this fic was inspired by Wonwoo's Aromatic Woody Musk perfume from The Saem. Here's the creative description from the package: "The aromatic woody musk fragrance provides a free-spirited classic feeling reminiscent of passers by wearing French chic fashion." This immediately made me think of Paris. Hence, this fic. I haven't been to Paris haha I just used some places that Google recommended. 
> 
> Anyway, I really fell in love with the perfume yesterday when I got it, and how I will describe it in this fic somehow reflects my feelings for it. Also, I literally did this in my workplace (on Saturdays it's downtime HAHA) so I apologize for any lapses. 
> 
> P.S. I incorporated Wonwoo's new curly hair in this fic. I hope you like it. :)

Mingyu goes to his favorite coffee shop first thing in the morning. It’s a peaceful autumn day in Paris, and the rain has stopped falling -- at least for the time being. He opens the windows in his room, and Mingyu is elated to see the clear, blue sky and the thin stretches of clouds, because he has always hated walking in the rain while holding an umbrella. One, it’s inconvenient, and two, it doesn’t allow him to dress up the way he wants to. 

And since it’s not raining today, he’s ready to become the most fashionable guy in Paris. 

He opens the doors to the coffee shop, and he hears the familiar, soft ringing of the chimes. The coffee shop is still empty, despite it being near lunch time. Upon his entrance, he is greeted by the familiar faces of the baristas, who also happen to be his close friends. 

“Mingyu! You’re here!” the guy named Minghao greets, rising above his seat when he sees Mingyu’s tall, familiar figure. 

“And to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit? It’s been five days since you’ve been here,” the other barista named Jeonghan asks. 

Mingyu walks to the counter and gives Minghao and Jeonghan high-fives. “Sorry guys, I was quite busy the past few days. My editor pressured me to submit my feature three days after she gave me the topic.” 

“That’s harsh,” Jeonghan comments with a pout. 

“That’s the fashion industry for you,” Minghao says as he opened the register. “Anyway… you having your usual order today?” 

By the usual order, Minghao meant Mingyu’s iced latte with a croissant. But today, Mingyu wants some change in his routine. 

“Hmmm… I’d like a caramel macchiato and a slice of coffee cake.” 

“What’s with the change?” Jeonghan asks with a sly smile. 

“I just want some more sugar… I wasn’t able to eat a lot when I was traveling and writing,” Mingyu answers with a slight frown. 

“Our puppy is tired! Okay, just take a seat anywhere, I’ll serve it to you.” 

After five minutes of waiting, Jeonghan brings Mingyu’s orders to him. “Thanks, hyung.” 

“So, what’s up, are you busy today?” 

Mingyu looks up and purses his lips. “Not really… I just have to wait for my boss to give me another assignment. But for now, I’m free, I guess… why?” 

“Do you wanna go out with us after our shift? I haven’t really explored Paris that much yet… so I want to roam around the city.” 

Mingyu nods gently. “Oh, sure! Where do you want to go?” 

“Hmm…” Jeonghan hums. “Eiffel Tower? Or anywhere you want to recommend.” 

“Sure, Eiffel Tower is fine. I haven’t been to Eiffel Tower either. Like… I haven’t gone close to it. But I always see it when I roam Paris.” 

Jeonghan raises his eyebrows in apparent surprise. “Why though? I mean why haven’t you gone close to it when everyone else who comes to visit Paris goes there first?” 

Mingyu shrugs. “I don’t know… maybe it’s because I’m looking for something else. Something that will surprise me.” 

“You never know, maybe seeing it up close will be your surprise!” 

Mingyu laughs. “Hopefully.” 

“Anyway, I have to get back to work. You’re okay here alone?” 

“Yup, don’t worry.” Mingyu then grabs a magazine from his bag. “I have this to keep me company.” 

“You’re so committed to the cause, Kim Mingyu!” 

“Of course!” 

☕☕☕

After two hours of staying at the coffee shop, Mingyu stands up and packs his things. He approaches the counter, where Minghao is currently serving one customer while speaking in fluent French. Mingyu waits for him to finish. 

He walks closer towards Minghao when he sees that the latter is no longer occupied. “Hey, I’ll come back later. What time does your shift end again?” 

“Around five! We’ll be ready around ten minutes after.” 

Mingyu nods. “Okay. I’m thinking of buying a new camera first. I’ll be back here at around 4:30, I think.” 

“Okay, bro, take your time.” 

Mingyu walks towards the door, his right hand holding on to the leather handles of his Gucci bag. Upon pushing it open, he sees a man enter the coffee shop. The man looks Korean, with sharp eyes and features like those of a raven. His black hair is in a slight perm, and Mingyu finds it utterly adorable. He’s wearing a black fur coat over a white t-shirt and black leather pants, and it makes him look tall. Well -- the guy is tall, but Mingyu is a few centimeters taller. Mingyu thinks this guy might be a model, and he might have actually seen him in a fashion spread some time in the past, but he can’t remember. But one thing is for sure: Mingyu does find him attractive, that simply seeing him from a couple of meters away almost makes him gasp. 

But what catches him offguard even more is the man’s scent. In that moment when their bodies came close together as the man entered the coffee shop’s premises, Mingyu catches a waft of his perfume. It’s a scent that Mingyu likes -- one which reminded him of the sea, of a long, relaxing bath in a vacation house far away from the city. The scent had a masculine vibe to it, but it wasn’t that upfront. It was subtle -- gentle and calming and soothing. A scent that reminded him of steady love. 

Distracted by the scent, Mingyu remains steadfast in his position near the door. It seems like the man does not notice him staring; he just continues walking towards the counter. 

“Hi, Wonwoo!” Mingyu hears Jeonghan’s voice. 

Wonwoo. What a beautiful name, Mingyu thinks to himself. 

A name he probably won’t forget. 

☕☕☕

It doesn’t take long for Mingyu to purchase his new camera. Since he has already spent some time window shopping in the past week to take look at the prices and the specifications of almost twenty models, he decided that he wanted to buy a Leica Minilux Zoom 35mm Camera. It’s quite pricey; Mingyu admits that he pushed his purchasing power to the limit today, yet the film grain is too beautiful, and he fell in love with the simple yet elegantly vintage design of the camera. 

“Sir, are you paying through cash or card?” the staff asks in French. 

“Card, s’il vous plait,” Mingyu responds. Mingyu hands the clerk his credit card, and the man immediately swipes it to the machine. He then prints out a receipt and asks Mingyu to sign above his name. 

“Merci, sir. Please enjoy your camera.” 

“Merci beaucoup, monsieur,” Mingyu answers with a delightful smile. 

He walks around the streets of Champs-Élysées, where people are clad in their beautiful clothes, where lovers’ hands are intertwined, where groups of friends and families talk and smile delightfully at one another. He takes out his newly brought camera and snaps a few photos of the buildings and the clouds. Paris is too beautiful, immeasurably beautiful, that Mingyu still marvels at her beauty despite living there for almost a year now. Mingyu is all alone on one of the most beautiful streets in the City of Light, yet he doesn’t feel lonely -- not one bit. 

Mingyu smiles behind his camera lens when he sees a couple of children play with their dogs along the street. Everyone in the city seems to be having a good time, that being a mere observer to everyone’s happiness already delights Mingyu. 

He roams around more, his eyes still hidden behind the lenses of his camera. But then his gaze settles upon the familiar curly black hair that he saw earlier in the day. Their bodies are at least a feet apart, yet Mingyu does not stop his gaze from settling on Wonwoo’s face. This time, Wonwoo catches the tall guy staring at him, yet his expression is unreadable. But there is no denying it -- Wonwoo is looking directly at Mingyu. 

Mingyu’s pulse quickens, and he somehow loses control of his movement that he ends up dropping his camera. 

“Fuck!” He exclaims. Mingyu quickly scrambles to check the condition of his newly purchased camera that he ends up sweating a bit. Luckily, the parts did not break, and the camera is still working. 

“Are you okay?” a deep voice comes from behind him, with the words spoken in French. 

Mingyu then looks behind him and sees the raven-eyed, curly-haired boy standing behind him. His eyes are surprised and marked with concern.

“I’m okay, I’m okay. The camera’s still working, thank you,” Mingyu mutters in Korean, his thoughts still in shambles because of his panic. Mingyu doesn’t realize it until the boy responds to him in Korean. 

“I knew you were Korean,” Wonwoo says with a smile. 

“Oh… oh my god. I answered in Korean, didn’t I?” Mingyu asks, his face flustered. 

“Yes…” Wonwoo answers while suppressing his laughter. “The camera seems to be fine, but are you really okay?” 

Mingyu sighs. “I just bought it a while ago, so I panicked… I thought I broke it. God, I’m sorry… that’s really embarrassing.” 

Wonwoo smiles again. “No worries. I would do the same if that happened to me, too. What model did you buy, by the way?” 

“It’s a Leica Minilux Zoom… I feel so stupid dropping it…” Mingyu hits his head with his knuckles, and Wonwoo reaches for Mingyu’s hand gently. Mingyu slightly recoils in surprise, but he doesn’t resist the touch. 

“Hey, chill, you might hurt your head. At least it’s okay, right? And you just tested its durability,” Wonwoo jokes. Mingyu’s heart jumps at the sight of Wonwoo’s smile, that he ends up staring at him for quite a long time. Thirty seconds, to be exact. 

“Uh… is there something wrong with my face?” Wonwoo asks, still with a smile. 

At that moment, Mingyu just wanted the ground to eat him alive. He’s too fucking obvious it’s making his stomach churn. “Nothing!!! Nothing…” 

“Okay then…” Wonwoo smiles inwardly to himself. “By the way… you were at the coffee shop earlier, right? The one where Jeonghan and Minghao works at?” 

Mingyu slightly opens his mouth in surprise because he had no idea at all that Wonwoo actually _knows_ that he exists. “Yeah… yeah I was there this morning. I saw you when you entered,” _and I like your perfume._

“I’m always amazed when I see Koreans here in Paris. At least I get to feel like I’m home despite being a thousand miles away.” Wonwoo gently runs his fingers through his hair, making Mingyu blush. The boy’s fingers are slender and beautiful, Mingyu imagines how they would fit with his hand. 

“By the way, I’m Wonwoo.” The boy extends his hand towards Mingyu, and Mingyu takes it. His hand is warm, and his palm is soft. His fingers are bony, yet Mingyu likes them.

“I’m Mingyu.” Mingyu’s hand is big, and his fingers are bigger than his, but Wonwoo likes the way Mingyu’s hand feels against his. 

“Do you want to take a walk?” Wonwoo asks after he lets go of Mingyu’s hand. 

Mingyu takes a quick look at his phone, and it’s still 3:30 in the afternoon, an hour before his promised time with Jeonghan and Minghao. “Sure.” 

“So what do you do here in Paris, Mingyu?”

“I work as a writer for a fashion magazine based here in Paris.”

“Wait… Do you work for Teen,Age Magazine?” 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo in shock. “Yeah, how did you know?” 

“I read your magazine every week!! I knew your name was familiar!!” 

Mingyu smiles so delightfully; he has been writing a lot for that magazine, yet there have been times he feels like his efforts were unappreciated. But now, with an immensely attractive guy talking to him about how much he loves their magazine, every single thing feels like it’s worth it. “Wow, it’s such an honor!” 

“Please… you write so well!” 

“Wow, I don’t know how to thank you…” Mingyu is utterly speechless and happy. A part of him wants to run along Champs-Élysées, while the other part just wants to hug Wonwoo’s and bury his face in his chest and smell his perfume. But of course, the second option seems to be a bit too invasive, so Mingyu tries to change the conversation. “Anyway, how about you, what do you do?” 

Wonwoo hums. “Let’s see… I’m a model. I just signed with Elite Models a month ago, and now they brought me here for a shoot. I’m having my debut with them in two weeks.” 

Mingyu opens his eyes wide in amazement when he realizes who Wonwoo actually was. 

That’s because a month ago, there was much clamor and media buzz in Korea over a male model who will be working in Paris for six months, thanks to his contract with a very prestigious modeling agency. The news outlets didn’t really reveal his name, since the agency wanted it to be kept secret until his official debut. Mingyu never expected that he would me meeting the guy randomly in the streets, helping him get over the panic of dropping his newly bought camera. 

“Holy shit,” was the only thing Mingyu could say. 

Wonwoo’s eyes widen in surprise, and Mingyu immediately apologizes for the foul words. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. It’s just that rumors of this male model signed with Elite has been going around a lot lately and I’m really shocked right now because I’m actually talking to him here,” Mingyu answers without breathing. 

Wonwoo laughs at Mingyu’s expression. “Okay…” 

Mingyu jumbles on his words again. “I’m so sorry if I overwhelmed you!! I didn’t mean to.” 

“No worries, no worries. You’re very cute.” 

_CUTE._

Mingyu’s head is in the clouds right now, that he ends up saying something that he might end up regretting. Or maybe it’s these words that will set him up for a date. 

“You’re cuter.” 

_OH GOD._

“Thank you,” Wonwoo says in response. Mingyu could hear the boy’s hushed laughter beside him, and he really, really, really wants to disappear right now. He glances at his phone again, and realizes that it’s already 4:20 pm. Time really flies when you’re flirting. 

Mingyu stops walking and turns to face Wonwoo. “Hey… it’s really nice meeting you, but I have to see my friends…” 

Wonwoo nods. “Oh sure, of course. I wouldn’t want to keep you.” 

_You can keep me forever, but I have to calm my heart down first,_ Mingyu says in his mind. 

“So… see you around?” Mingyu asks shyly. 

“Yeah. See you.” 

Mingyu takes his first few steps away, but there’s a rush of emotions within him. Would it be awkward if he walks back to Wonwoo to ask him his number? Would it be too much and too aggressive if he goes and ask Wonwoo for a date the next day? Would it be--

“Uh, Mingyu?” 

It’s Wonwoo’s voice. And he’s calling out to him. 

“Yes?” He calls out to Wonwoo as fast as he can. 

“Can I meet you tomorrow?” 

And just like that, all of Mingyu’s worries melt away, just like how a snowflake melts when it falls to the ground. 

“Yes.” 

“Can I see you the day after, too?” 

“Yes.” 

Wonwoo smiles again, and it lights up a different kind of fire in Mingyu’s heart. 

“Can I see you forever?” 

And with his voice as resolute as ever, Mingyu answers once again. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it!!! Hope you like it uwu I kind of wanted to write fluff for MW... and I went and jumped on this opportunity. :') 
> 
> If you wanna talk, or be friends, you can reach me here. :D  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/babiewonu)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jeoneonuwu)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
